A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid type fabric-cleaning product that is useful as a pre-applied spotting agent used prior to laundering or dry cleaning to facilitate the removal of stains and soil from selected pre-treated areas of the fabric. More particularly, the invention is directed to a solid laundry pre-spotter composition that includes sodium stearate, propylene glycol, a polyethylene glycol, an alkyl aromatic acid, a strong base, non-ionic surfactants, an enzyme, and water.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions have long been used as pre-spotting preparations in the laundering and cleaning field. Such preparations have been applied to particular, selected stained or excessively soiled portions of clothing and other fabrics prior to laundering. Effective pre-treatment of this type increases the likelihood of removing the soils and stains from the fabric during the cleaning process.
Some of the pre-spotting compositions have included laundry enzymes of the type that have been shown to enhance the removal of foreign material, such as oil stains, other stains, and soil from fabrics. When enzyme systems are used, they are critically sensitive to the pH of the composition into which they are introduced.
Prior art "stain sticks" pre-spotting compositions have included those having a sodium stearate matrix. However, those skilled in the art have long tried, and yet failed, to formulate a product which is a firm solid having an acceptable drop point, yet yielding when manual pressure is applied, and also has a pH below about 9.8, a value reasonably expected to be compatible with enzyme activity. As discussed extensively in Sabol, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,762 issued Jun. 27, 1989, many of the stick-type products based on sodium stearate have failed to achieve a good working balance of physical properties, such as hardness and drop point, with the necessary chemical properties, such as a pH that falls within a range that is acceptable for enzyme activity.
Sabol, Jr. et al. recommends the formation of sodium stearate in situ and the addition of various salts to selectively modify particular physical and chemical parameters of the composition, including texture, consistency, hardness, melting point and, pH, to optimize the rheology and the softening range of the product. In particular, Sabol, Jr. et al. teaches that the addition of a certain class of salts within a critical concentration range of from 1 to 4% by weight is necessary to achieve good physical and chemical properties for this type of product.